Soldier through this
by SniperR
Summary: Once again it was Leon that was knee deep in trouble. Another AU fic, could probably fit somewhere into the storyline. Oneshot centered around Luis and Leon.


A/N: Hello, I'm back! It's been quite a while since I wrote anything, so I decided to upload this. Story I wrote a long time ago, edited it recently and decided to upload it. Centered around Luis and Leon, kind of an AU thing. Anyways, enjoy! Oneshot Oh, btw, NOT yaoi.

SniperR

* * *

Once again it was Leon that was knee deep in trouble. As if being stuck in a complete nut-house wasn't bad enough, he was being pursued by a chainsaw wielding maniac. He knew finding Ashley was going to be hard, but the difficulty that damned chainsaw was exhibiting was madening. Shooting the lunatic wasn't doing much, if anything the bullets seemed to just bounce off of him. Leon wondered if they had already discovered kevlar…

"Shit." Leon's signature phrase he spat whenever something went wrong.

Ahead of him the large double-doors loomed menacingly. They where grey with an intricate design upon them that swirled and hooked until you lost site of the recesses in the mess of shades. He wondered if they where locked.

Leon reloaded his shotgun while running, just in case the doors where locked. If they where he would be in dire straights, because his riot gun alone didn't seem to slow his pursuer.

In a matter of seconds he reached the large doors, not bothering to stop, and slammed his entire weight against the door using only his shoulder not even caring that he could easily dislocate something.

The door creaked on it's unoiled hinges and opened just enough for Leon to fit himself through. He proceeded to shut the door and stepped back, allowing himself enough space to turn and run if need be. He aimed for the doors and waited. He would get the lunatic the second he stepped through the threshold.

He waited…

…and waited…

…and waited.

Before long he began to wonder what was keeping it. Maybe there was another way around? He quickly glanced around, not spying anything but another large double door to his left and below him, carved into the same rock face. Between himself and that door was the merchant... again, but no ground, just the empty void below and the platform the merchant was standing on. Although, it would take about a minute to reach the door, because he would have to run away from the door he was guarding, past another set of double doors, head to his immediate left, down a slope and continue pas a cement building to reach it. Even if they did make it through that door, Leon would have ample time to prepare. As he turned around the door opened, and not just one chainsaw wielding maniac came through, but another one was accompanying him. Leon immediately fired his shotgun and succeeded in knocking them off of their feet. In the distance behind them where more Ganado and Leon knew he was outnumbered many times over.

So instead of holding his ground he turned and ran for it, knowing that gaining higher ground would be an advantage. He had only run a few paces when he felt an explosion of pain in his lower-leg.

He pointed down, thinking it was a Colmillo, but to his surprise he had stepped into a well-covered bear trap. He quickly bent down to free his leg, only to cause himself more pain. The admirable strength in his arms almost didn't suffice in freeing himself from the excruciating embrace of the trap. It was well made for bears and could probably snap a human leg if said leg was not too healthy.

Leon managed to free his leg. He stumbled for a few seconds, the pain slowly ebbing away as he made small steps up the hill. He gave up an half dragged himself the rest of the way. Suddenly he could hear the footsteps of the Ganados behind him. Without even needing to think he undid the fastener for a grenade held firmly against his hip. He tossed it quickly and watched as it landed in the center of a group of insane villagers. The majority where blow away in the swift explosion, but behind the smoke two more where coming. Leon took out his shotgun and fired at their heads, making them explode in a blended mess of blood and bones. Ironically, he had received the shotgun from a house in which he had taken refuge during his entanglement in their village.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a chainsaw. He whipped his head to the side in time to see the smaller of the two maniacs preparing to saw his head off. Leon turned with lightning quick reflexes and fired at the Ganado, knocking him away. He fell with a sickening crack and fell silent. Leon debated whether he was really dead or just pretending. He checked his ammunition in a heartbeat, finding out he only had four shots left. He spied a spare case of shells on the ground where a dead Ganado was degrading. Unfortunately, the bigger and more menacing of the maniacs was heading straight for him and if he didn't move soon Leon would be in real danger of having himself decapitated.

So instead he swung his shotgun over his shoulder and took out his rifle. He began to walk backwards and fire at the man's head, all while being careful not to trip over anything. The first shot caught his shoulder and he flinched. The second caught his shoulder again and the third hit the chainsaw and knocked it out of his hand. Leon reloaded and began to fire again even before the burlap sack-hooded man could pick up his weapon.

He realized his rifle ammo was getting low as well. He switched back to his shotgun and began to fire. When the maniac was too close to him he turn and ran up the rest of the slope.

Suddenly, his foot caught in another well hidden bear trap. This time Leon fell.

He screamed in agony as the bones cracked under the pressure of the trap. He could feel the skin tear and the muscles strain under the effort of keeping his leg together. Behind him Leon saw the maniac coming and fired until all his shells where gone. Now the man was so close Leon could easily tell that the chainsaw had two blades instead of one. His heart actually began to hammer against his chest as he ripped out his Red9 and fired with everything he had. It was no use trying to move after all.

Unfortunately, the bullets had no effect.

The maniac loomed over Leon and swung his chainsaw high above his head. As soon as he came down Leon pushed with his foot to try and avoid the swipe, but the chain restraining the trap snapped tight and he stopped dead.

"SHIT!" At least the saw never caught his neck. No, the chainsaw dug into his hip. Luckily the other blade was on the outside and had no effect. Leon howled in pain and pushed against the man's head, but all to no avail. Without warning gunshots rang out from behind the maniac who looked like he was in immense pain. He swaggered and fell to the side, missing Leon's body by inches.

But Leon couldn't find the will to appreciate this, his side and leg where screaming in immoral agony. He knew his leg was broken, but he couldn't guess the damage done to his side. He estimated that it was bad, judging by how much his nerves where screaming.

With great curiosity, Leon looked behind the chainsaw maniac to where he had just entered. A man was standing there with a Red9 in hand and a frightened expression that portrayed the expectancy of the worst displayed on his face.

It was Luis.

He ran to Leon, all while making sure the maniac was really dead, firing a single shot into his skull for reassurance.

"Leon! What happened? How bad is it?" Luis asked. He looked from Leon's blood-gushing side to his twisted leg. A pitying look darkened his face as he kneeled next to Leon. The latter arched his back while holding his side. Luis searched his pockets for anything, although he already knew there was nothing inside of them. His only hope was Leon's probable readiness for any eventuality. He voiced his hope.

"Leon, you have anything that could stop the bleeding?" Luis searched for an answer in Leon's face. The agent reached for his side pack with a stained hand and searched. After a few moments he pulled the hand away and shook his head. There was a hard, pained look on his face that made Luis shiver. Maybe it was the way Leon's eyes looked, wide with pain and watery, like he was holding back tears.

Leon pointed down towards his leg, meaning that he wanted Luis to get it out of the trap. Luis all to willingly obliged and parted the jaws of the trap, albeit with great difficulty. He freed Leon's leg, and the latter pulled it away so Luis could let go. The trap sprang shut with such force that Luis cringed at the though of it closing on his leg. Leon whimpered as he set his leg back down. It hurt to hold his leg up and it hurt to rest his leg against the ground. This was torture: pure, gut-wrenching torture.

"You're in bad shape amigo, don't try to talk." He had noticed Leon was trying to say something. In reassurance Luis turned around and scanned his surroundings, making sure no Ganado where coming their way. "I can take you back to the merchant, I'm sure he has a first aid spray or two and some bandages. Geez, this looks _muy mal_…" Leon let out what sounded like a low wail. Luis understood that he was in immense pain. He could move Leon, but not without causing him more pain: the simple act of moving his leg would cause it to pain even more.

"Hold on a sec, Leon. I'll be right back, sí?" He hurried off to a near by pile of wood and rummaged until he produced two small lengths of wood that weren't covered in festering insects. He then ran back to Leon and took off his own shirt and tore two long strips from it. He used the strips to tie the pieces of wood to Leon's leg in a makeshift splint.

"There." He then snaked an arm under Leon's knees and the other under his shoulders and hoisted him off of the ground. "Aie… maybe I should stop smoking and start working out, eh?" He looked at Leon's face twist in intense pain: his eyes screwed shut and teeth barred. He opened his eyes to reveal stormy blues containing all the emotion he could not speak, all the physical torture he was forced to endure. Luis felt horrible, like this was in some way his fault. Ironically, it was.

By the time he had made it downhill to the small cement structure he was completely out of breath and almost dropped Leon onto the ground. He managed to sit him against the building instead. Luis didn't bother to stop and rest, instead taking off up the steps to see the merchant.

"What will it be, Luis?" Thank God they knew each other. They talked, but Luis never found out his name.

"First Aid sprays and bandages if you had them. Hurry." He pointed a thumb to Leon who's head was slumped forward. He hoped he had enough money or that his buddy was in an exceptionally good mood.

"Here." The merchant handed Luis a first aid kit, a roll of spare bandages and a box that contained the thread and needles needed for stitches. "The stitching kit is on me, tell Stranger that he has to pick up half of the bill." Luis handed over his half of what was due, 10 000 pesetas, and ran back down the steps. When he reached Leon he had to sit for a moment to catch his breath: it felt like his lungs where burning.

"Leon, you awake?" He didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping or fainted, it would be better if he had a momentary break from the pain. "_Sí, sí, _sleep_, mi amigo._" Luis cooed before he pulled up Leon's shirt to asses the wound to his hip. Well, the saw had not dug into the bone like he thought, it had instead scraped against the hip and continued into Leon's soft insides. The mess was unbelievable, and Luis was suddenly glad he had watched the other scientists do surgery, even if it was disgusting to watch. He didn't want to work at an open wound without sanitizing his hands first, so he looked in the stitching case and found a pair of surgical gloves. The joys of being a biologist…

Luis set to work, moving the soft tissues around to get at the injured ones. Leon's face twisted as he worked and Luis was glad the man was not conscious. Then he found Leon's kidney, unharmed among the carnage and pushed in back into place. Other than that there was the digestive tube which had been gashed open, so he stapled it shut. There was only torn muscle and protective tissues left, so he did his best and sealed it with the stitches.

Luis sighed heavily and took a break. It had only taken him a few minutes, but he was beginning to feel tired from concentration. Now, onto Leon's leg.

Luis undid the makeshift splint. The bone was broken clean, which would make it's healing easier. Luis just made sure the two edges where pressed together and sprayed it with the first aid spray found in the first aid kit until the break was no longer visible under the new growth. He replaced the skin and sprayed it shut also.

Luis slumped forward, suddenly exhausted. He needed a smoke, too bad he had none. Guess it was the best time to decide to quit, when he could not continue the habit and when it would be better if he was physically capable of doing what needed to be done. He resolved to never smoke again and suddenly felt much better. But a few seconds later that nagging voice returned and told him to just give in.

Leon made a sound Luis couldn't actually describe and then the unconscious man began to shiver slightly. It wasn't cold, but maybe Luis didn't feel it because he just spent the last few minutes running like a mad man. Once his body cooled down he would shiver too, due to the fact he no longer had a shirt. Luis looked at his own stomach. He sighed, you couldn't actually _see_ his rib cage, but if he sucked in even a bit it was clearly visible.

"That's it, I need to start working out." Luis told himself. He was tired of being skinny. He inadvertently looked at Leon's stomach. Well, at least _he_ had muscles. Maybe it was the training? Suddenly Luis regretted leaving the _policia_, but curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had pursued a life in science. Luis hugged his knees to his chest and watched Leon sleep, staring at his stomach, wondering how many sit-ups he had done to reach that effect…

"I hope your not bi." Luis jumped. He turned to Leon and smiled.

"No way. Like the ladies too much…" He chuckled. Leon smiled, but his eyes betrayed the pain. He tried to sit up, but cringed and lay back down, clutching his side. He let out what sounded to Luis like a sob.

"_Lo siento._" Luis momentarily forgot that Leon didn't know Spanish. Well, he had assumed Leon didn't know Spanish.

"It's not your fault." came the reply. Luis rolled his eyes.

How little Leon knew…

"You understand Spanish?" Asked Luis. Leon shook his head meaning no. Luis moved closer to Leon and checked the wound to his side. There was no blood on the bandage yet. "Then how did you know I apologized?" Luis pressed on the wound lightly. Leon grabbed Luis' wrist and squeezed very hard. "Hey… ok, ok! That hurts!" Leon let go.

"I know some Spanish, but not much. I should have paid more attention in school." Leon's breath hitched, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" Asked Luis. It seemed like the pain had not left him at all.

"Pain…" Leon squeezed his arms around his chest, his hands instinctively grasping at the clothing covering it. He let out a strangled cry. Luis was scared: for once he really didn't know what to do.

"Where?" Luis asked after taking hold of Leon's shoulders. He didn't like Leon's body language at all.

"Inside." Was all Leon said. Luis figured it was the parasite manifesting itself. Too bad he could do nothing to help, that much he knew. Luis sat cross-legged and cradled Leon's head in his lap. He used his free hand to stroke Leon's cheek gently. The latter's body was shivering and the occasional twitch caused his frame to rock. Luis spoke gently, using the most melodic words in the Spanish language to try and soothe Leon. He knew Leon couldn't understand him, but the euphonic tones in his voice would hopefully calm him a bit. He was bent over Leon, and one could almost say that if Luis tried any harder his back would give under the strain.

This was almost all his fault. If he hadn't been so blind he might have been able to see that Saddler was up to no good. No matter how much Leon healed, Luis would never forgive himself for what he had done. Maybe that Ada lady could come through for him and get rid of Saddler? Could she? Would Luis get to see this through, or would he just become another unnamed casualty? Whatever the case, Luis knew things would probably end badly for himself. Leon was in for a rough time too, but he was trained for this.

Sadly, Luis continued to comforted Leon. Whatever the future held for them, be it good or bad, they would have to soldier through it. After all, tomorrow had to come sometime… right?

* * *

Thanks

Click the reviwe button, you know you want to:)


End file.
